<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold My Drink by UnderwaterNearHome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808447">Hold My Drink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterNearHome/pseuds/UnderwaterNearHome'>UnderwaterNearHome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lux (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterNearHome/pseuds/UnderwaterNearHome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve always had a bit of a thing for the Devil.<br/>He would hold your beer at parties, he would open the door for you, drive you places.</p><p>Hell, the man even owed you FAVORS. He tended to never owe anyone favors. He would always have people owe HIM favors.</p><p>You, however, he owed.</p><p>3. The devil himself owed you 3 favors.</p><p> </p><p>(I just put in the first few lines as a summary because it made sense.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) &amp; Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Damn The Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’ve always had a bit of a thing for the Devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would hold your beer at parties, he would open the door for you, drive you places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, the man even owed you FAVORS. He tended to never owe anyone favors. He would always have people owe HIM favors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You, however, he owed.</span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> The devil himself owed you 3 favors.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t believe he was the devil, but you didn’t mind pretending he was. You didn’t mind letting yourself believe him only enough for him to take a liking to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if it was that you were downright insane or had seen his face before. After thorough interrogation. He finally decided you hadn’t seen anything. Or that you weren’t crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though every woman is at least a LITTLE crazy, you certainly weren’t any crazier than any other woman he had met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did what any other Devil would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to fuck the truth out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You.. of course. Turned him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s not that he’s keeping you around, it’s just that you don’t mind hanging out at LUX. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You figured it was probably the safest nightclub in LA- for you at least. Knowing the owner definitely helped with making sure you wouldn’t be drugged and taken advantage of or even that you knew from experience that LUX had good security.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And THAT brings us back to the first part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ve always had a bit of a thing for the Devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would hold your beer at parties, he would open the door for you, drive you places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every once in a while, after you had finished work for the evening, you would pop down to LUX in a nice tight dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if you had to pee, you would walk over to the Devil himself, give him a nice smile, and ask him to hold your drink for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You would come back, give him a small peck on his cheek, he would grin back up at you, and you would take your drink and go on about your dancing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it was a bit more than that, sometimes when you got there, you would sit with him in his private corner and you would both stare down the club-goers in a curious manner. You would tell him if someone was looking for him, or if you thought someone needed HIS kind of cheering up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t plan on wasting those mere 3 favors he owed you. And he- for some reason- didn’t seem to mind owing you them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~{|\/|}~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well why stall, Love?” A small grin spread out across your lips as you turned towards the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer Morningstar.” You acknowledge. He bows and takes a greedy step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the flesh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He circles you slowly, before stooping in front of you with an abrupt clack of his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hello, M’dear.” You jokingly pretend to curtsey as you walk past him, taking a seat at the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to use one of my favors.” Maze pours you a drink and you give her a small nod before turning your stool to face Lucifer who Maze pours a drink as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard.” He replies, grabbing his drink and taking a small sip before leaning against the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as it kills me to not owe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> another favor-” He takes a gentle seat next to you, watching you with curiosity pooling in his gorgeous chocolate eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to ask what could possibly be so important.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod, gulping down another sip of your drink as you set it down and nod at Maze. She starts to pour as you talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it couldn’t hurt to only have two favors from the devil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And-” You pause, taking a long sip of the bourbon before setting it down, “-your friends with a Detective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn to look in his eyes and a small wave of realization waves over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, what have you gotten yourself into?” You laugh and shake your head slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing yet.” He seems eager to finally figure out what you deem worthy enough to use a favor for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well go on then.” He mutters, taking a small sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I convinced a friend of mine that a man I used to know was a good man.” He nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he wasn’t. He took advantage of her. But I just found out he died today.” Lucifer's expression is unreadable and it scares you a bit. But you continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I know you’ll probably end up working the case. I’d appreciate it if you tried your hardest to avoid pestering my friend too much.” Lucifer is silent for a while before he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s your turn to nod as you stand up, gulping down the last of your drink before setting it down and 40 bucks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now I owe you 3 favors.” You pause and turn to him, he's grinning smugly and taking a long drawn out sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you owe me 2. I just used the 3rd.” He shakes his head and turns to Maze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that was much of a favor worth of the Devil, was it Maze?” You furrow your brows in confusion and glance between them both, clearly not understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean- I would have done so had she simply asked, no strings attached.” Maze doesn’t say anything as she grabs his glass and refills it once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did ask. And I’m using said favor to ask.” You say, tilting your head at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How wrong you are.” He replies, standing and offering out his hand with your 4o dollars in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s on the house.” You still don’t respond so he continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both the drink </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the favor.” Maze glares at him in obvious frustration as you slowly reach your hand out to grab the cash from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>at doing business, Mr. Morningstar” He smiles widely as you slowly put the cash back in your small purse, looking in his eyes for any sign of regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m investing.” He replies, grabbing his drink and sitting back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In?” You ask curiously, squinting at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You shake your head, not understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a product, Lucifer. What do you mean me?” He simply downs the rest of his bourbon and stands up again, straightening his suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come a later date, maybe we will be more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>favors</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You nod slowly, looking him up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are one confusing, Devil.” He smirks and starts heading for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never heard THAT one before.” He says as he holds the door open, smiling politely as you walk out the door. He follows after you, hailing a cab and opening the cab door for you as it stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take the lady home.” He mutters to the driver, pulling a stack of cash out of his suit pocket and handing the man a few dollars that you can’t see the value of as you get in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I owe you one now, Mr. Morningstar?” He grins and bends down to eye level with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, Y/n.” The cab’s engine starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on the house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cab starts driving and you turn to see Lucifer straighten himself, standing tall again. He turns to watch the cab drive away for a few seconds and right before the cab turns the street you see him walk back inside LUX.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stare straight ahead at the waiting cabbie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me to ********* *****, Please.” He nods, seemingly trying to think on the address before turning and stopping at a red light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving you the chance to look up at the city through the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never failed to amaze you at how pretty it was during the day.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Message Received</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed this because it seemed so quick tempered and annoying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s three days later when you get a text, You glance around you before opening it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s handled, Love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A small grin spreads over your face and you call up your friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Is the first thing you ask. You can hear heavy breathing over the phone and you hesitantly use your shoulder to hold the phone as you grab your keys and make it to your desk in time.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe he’s dead. I mean I don’t feel bad for him at all-”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. Just stay there. I’ll be there around 9 tonight. I have a place to drop by after work and I’m all yours.” </p><p> </p><p>You slowly look around you at your coworkers, making sure no one is listening in as you give the phone a smooching noise and say your goodbye. Letting the phone fall from your shoulder into your hands.</p><p> </p><p><em> Am I supposed to thank you, DARLING. </em>You send back</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle quietly to yourself at imagining the scowl on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve already had a terrible case of identity theft before, no need to make it worse. Besides, who would believe you were me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re right, I could never be such a dick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is this your malevolent way of thanking me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You smile, leaning back in your seat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And you close your phone, looking over at the stack of files you had to finish.</p><p> </p><p>~{|\/|}~</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer?” You call out, looking around the penthouse.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n?” You grin and turn to the archway as Lucifer pops his head out, a strict looking woman following him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I didn’t realize you had one of your strippers coming over.” She says, Lucifer frowns and looks over at the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s not-” You scowl and turn back towards the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later, Lucifer.” He rushes down the steps after you.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Love!” You sigh and hesitantly turn back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer, I have to go, we can talk later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noo.” He draws out, grabbing your shoulder.</p><p>“Y/n, this is the Detective.” You pause and it dawns on you.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Hi, my name is Y/n L/n.” She nods, biting the inside of her cheek.</p><p>“Detective Chloe Decker.” She says, looking over at Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful, the ladies get along.” Lucifer says, walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink, one of his hands in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I should get going, I just came by to thank you.” You say, smiling awkwardly at Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I thought you already did you evil wench.” Lucifer says, grinning.</p><p>You laugh and shake your head.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you rather I leave it at that?” He scowls and takes a drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, no.” You smile at the small God, Father, thing and awkwardly look down at your hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for interrupting.” The detective holds her hands together in front of her and nods at you as you take a few steps backwards, toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice meeting you, Y/n.” You flash a smile and turn, walking back into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n!” You raise your head a little as Lucifer rushes over and holds the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you can come back? There's a nice party at LUX and maybe you could bring your friend?” You nod.</p><p> </p><p>He frowns when that's all you give him in reply and he walks into the elevator. Looking down at you. You hesitantly look at the floor and he rests a finger on your chin to lift you back up to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“If I don’t see you tonight, I’ll get terribly upset and play the piano all night.” You smile and his eyes light up a bit. The elevator goes to close and he sticks his foot behind him so it will open again.</p><p> </p><p>He leans down and your pulse stops as he lays a kiss on your forehead, his stubble rubbing against the bridge of your nose.</p><p> </p><p>And then he flashes you a smile like it never happened and backs out of the elevator, a small wave.</p><p> </p><p>You wait until the doors close to let yourself have a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p>~{|X|}~</p><p> </p><p>“Who is she to you?” Lucifer looks up at the detective, quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>“What ever do you mean, Detective?” She purses her lips and walks down the steps. Stopping at the end of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she who you used Dan’s phone to text?” Lucifer hums and takes another sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Lucifer raises an eyebrow at the detective and turns to her, setting down his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, ‘Huh’?” He asks. She shrugs lightly and looks at him, accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, did she thank you?” Lucifer nods, looking her over.</p><p> </p><p>“So you read them?” Chloe takes a step forward, raising her hands and tilting her head in a shrugging yet innocent manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I mean you didn’t <em> delete </em>them off his phone.” Lucifer sighs and walks over to his piano, sitting at it.</p><p> </p><p>“That did no such to give you the right to invade my privacy, Detective.” Chloe’s heels click against the floor as she walks over, leaning over the piano.</p><p> </p><p>“Who can blame me? I was curious to see who you were so eager to text. You’ve never texted anyone before.” Lucifer ignores her as he glides his fingers over the keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Bit rude.” He mutters before pressing in on one of the keys. She stands up straight, looking down at his fingers as a light note flows from the instrument.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway.” She smiles, “I have a report to file and fill. Goodnight, Lucifer.” He nods to her as she starts walking away, her heels clacking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Detective.” He calls as the elevator doors close.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer stands and walks over to the bar, grabbing his drink, filling it, and setting himself back at the piano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now they’ve both left me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~{|\/|}~</p><p> </p><p>“You see him with her?” You pause in your steps and turn to the bar. Maze is looking at you boredly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“He likes her.”</p><p>Your face drops a little bit and you nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should back away from it.” You nod, giving her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like I just did.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes and pours herself a drink as she watches you. You roll on your feet before looking over at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I should get going.” She glares and takes a drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Then go.” You nod, smiling lightly as you head out the door. Shivering when you're out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a bitch. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~{|\/|}~</p><p> </p><p>“What a bitch!”</p><p>“I KNOW!”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs lightly and nudges you.</p><p> </p><p>“But <em> he’s </em> not a dick?” You shake your head, giving her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no he is DEFINITELY a dick.” </p><p> </p><p>You slip on the tight fighting dress and snap the tight waistband against your thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we even go?” You look up and over at her, your mouth agape.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you don’t want to-”</p><p>“No! I will, I just don’t know if we should.” You sigh and sit down on the bed beside her.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we have to.” She whispers. You shake your head at her.</p><p>“I mean I wouldn't mind avoiding a disaster-” She stands up and your eyes follow her as she takes off her pants and sweatshirt, picking up her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going. That man will not ruin your night.”</p><p> </p><p>You hesitantly smile up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I mean maybe she will come around?” You ask, hope in your voice. She laughs and shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re allowed to hate people, Y/n.” You shrug, the dress limiting your movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer seems to like her quite a lot and they just seem like polar opposites.”</p><p> </p><p>“To <em> you </em>.” You freeze, looking up at her as she twists in the mirror, the tight gold dress looking quite soft against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“To <em> me </em>?” She looks from the mirror to you, frowning softly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Look </em>-” She sits beside you again, “I am all for hating her, but there has to be a reason he likes her. Maybe you just got off on the wrong foot.” You nod.</p><p> </p><p>Maze had never been rude to you until yesterday, I mean she was never nice, but you both just seemed to have a naturally pleasant interaction.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. We should get going. Lucifer promised me some wallowing in pity.” She laughs, setting a hand on your shoulder. You both slip your heels on and head for the door, grinning at eachother.</p><p> </p><p>~{|X|}~</p><p> </p><p>“Has she gotten here yet?” Maze rolls her eyes, practically growling.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, down girl. I get it.” Maze pours him a drink a bit angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so suddenly into her?” Lucifer glances over to her, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Now now, no need to be jealous.” She scowled and set the bottle down.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because she owes you?” Lucifer shakes his head, looking around the rather loud party.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m interested because of the favor she asked.” Maze doesn’t respond so Lucifer turns back to her.</p><p> </p><p>“She reminded me of someone.” It finally dawns on Mazikeen and she shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Your detective friend.” Lucifer nods and takes a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve given up on the detective?” Lucifer squints and shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, Maze.” Maze rolls her eyes and walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer downs the rest of his drink before looking back at the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s still not here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stands up, leaving the glass on the counter as he walks back through the crowd of women.</p><p>“Hello, Ladies.” He purrs, grinning like a kid on christmas at the three remarkably beautiful women sitting in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually I would be a bit annoyed at the intrusion.” He smirks to them</p><p>“But I guess I will let it slide on account of how lovely you all look, tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>~{|\/|}~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Welcome to LUX </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You read on the blinking sign before you walk through the doors, a small smile on your face as you pass through the doors and embrace the loud music that you can suddenly feel humming through your very soul.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I think this is actually <em> just </em>what I need.” You grin widely and grab her shoulder, making her face you.</p><p> </p><p>“This is just what <em> we </em>need.” She laughs and you both stumble in, looking drunk already. It's like the simple fumes of the club could make you drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention the warm bubbly feeling that overtakes you as the music slowly gets louder. If you hadn't known any better, you would assume Lucifer laced the very room. He does claim to be the devil, what stops you from believing the devil knew how to intoxicate the very air.</p><p> </p><p>And now its not so much the air as it is the <em>music</em>. It had a wonderfully loose beat, soft yet slow. LUX always had amazing music. You had been here multiple times before, yet never seemed to hear a SINGLE song that you hated. It was as if LUX didn't play music, it played...joy? Pleasure? You laugh lightly as your brain instantly filled in the loss of words with 'desire'. </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer had never asked you what you had <em>desired</em> but nevertheless you knew how it worked. You've seen and heard him ask some of the women right before he slipped them up the stairs to his penthouse. Lucifer was quite a bit of a whore, not that no one wasn't thinking or already knew it. Or that anyone would actually dare say it to him.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden remembrance of the small kiss to your forehead flitted into your mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nothing has changed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Want a drink?” You ask, looking over at the bar. She laughs and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise me!” You turn to head for the bar, a tight feeling in your gut.</p><p> </p><p>Hoping to whoever that tonight was not to be as horrible as you felt it would be.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to let the music ease you as you slowly raise your hand a bit. Maze turns her head and you both make eye contact. Much to your surprise she doesn’t scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“What will it be?” Your not sure if not being mad at you is worse.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll uh-” You clear your throat and try again, “I’ll have two apple margaritas.” She nods, not looking at you as she reaches under the bar.</p><p> </p><p>You silently hope she doesn’t pull out a knife as you turn away from her, looking out at the crowds of people. </p><p>They all look so happy.</p><p> </p><p>And then you see Lucifer at the booth kissing the neck of a blonde woman. A slight pang of annoyance makes itself aware as you nod, trying to let yourself back into the music as you looked over at your friend.</p><p> </p><p>That's the thing about LUX- here you could just ignore your problems. If you were a frequent visitor, you would soon find out that listening closely to the music was almost as good at letting you forget your woes as the drinks were.</p><p> </p><p>Maze slams the drinks down on the counter rather loudly, and you turn to look at her, a small flicker of fear being quickly replaced with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to be so fucking rude?” She almost looks a bit shocked, before glaring at you.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing my job, Ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>You pour your drink down your throat as fast as you can and you slam them, the same way she did. She doesn’t even flinch as she glares daggers into your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Refill." You mutter back to her. Her expression is unfazed as she reaches down again. This time you watch her as she makes your drink. Half to make sure she doesn't lace it, half because the music has slowed, it would changing to a slower song and those didn't help calm you as much as the upbeat ones did.</p><p>"That will be 36." You roll your eyes as you dig through your wallet before handing her the cash. She rips it out of your hand and walks off.</p><p> </p><p>"Bitch." You mutter to yourself as you take your friends drink, and your newly filled drink, back to where you had left her.</p><p> </p><p>She turns to you and her eyes light up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oo. You know just how to get me drunk." A light laugh leaves your lips as you look around the club again.</p><p> </p><p>The woman is gone and Lucifer is instead greedily eyeing the surrounding people. You only eye him long enough to really see the expression on his face. He looks quite bored. Maybe she had given him the cold shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Your friend leans forward and slightly points to the other end of the club.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god. Hot guy alert." You scowl and roll your eyes.</p><p>"More like ugly guy alert."</p><p> </p><p>She turns to you, sipping her drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Not everyone can be a mysterious, rich, sex addict- like you're obviously going for." You laugh lightly, shaking your head and scrunching your nose in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a walking STD. Just because he's... well, him- doesn't mean I want to settle." She purrs and takes a few steps forward, glancing back at you as she says that she doesn't mind settling. You sigh grandly as she disappears into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Might as well, dance?</p><p> </p><p>You hesitantly look around before the music changes again. The very feeling of it coursing through you as a wide smile plays on your lips and you start to sway your hips, holding your drink to your lips. Taking a nice, long, sip of it.</p><p> </p><p>Usually you acknowledged how awkward dancing alone was, now it seemed as if you didn't care. You weren't being looked at and that was enough to let yourself slip into almost a purely blissful (<em>slightly intoxicated) </em>state.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts came and go as the night passed very slowly. You drank your glass as slow as you could, drawling out the time before you had to go back and get a refill. You weren't <em>scared</em> of her, you refused to let yourself be scared into submission.</p><p> </p><p>This was your favorite nightclub. Who cares if the bartender was annoying, nosy, and ruthless? So was your boss.</p><p> </p><p>A light giggle slipped through your lips as you closed your eyes and let your dancing overwhelm you more than your thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Maze." Your drink wasn't empty, you could still lick the glass, maybe use your finger to lick up the last remains?</p><p> </p><p>"Hi. What can I get you?" You didn't bother hiding the shocked expression as you handed her your drink.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you don't like me but can you please refill my drink?" Maze didn't seem to care as she slowly pours and shakes and moves things, before putting them in your cup.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." You muttered, trying to pull out a 20.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." She says as you hand her the money.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she didn't like you, but maybe she didn't hate you? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why were you even mad at her earlier, wasn't she just trying to help you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A small frown overtook your lips as you looked over at Lucifer's booth again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Help you with him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You felt a rush of anger as you looked at him. His hands slipped under a woman's dress.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he have to be such a- such- a <em>slut?!</em></p><p> </p><p>It didn't do any good thinking about how the ring on his finger was probably getting some woman's slick all over it.</p><p> </p><p>"Maze." You called, not looking away from Lucifer. You heard her footsteps as she stopped in behind you on the other side of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"How much for a bottle?" You asked, glancing at her over your shoulder as you watched Lucifer dip his face into the side of the woman's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"160." You mulled it over for a second before turning to her fully.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have that kind of money. I barely work hard enough to buy <em>drinks </em>at a place like this." She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care. You asked." You sighed as you reached into your pocket, trying to count out the right amount of cash. It took you a bit longer, having to restart due to your drunken slurs as you counted them out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"Here." You muttered, handing it to her. Her lip twitched as she took it and handed you a small bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Your not welcome."</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. It was childish and unnecessary to make comments like that. So unneeded and positively frustrating.</p><p> </p><p>The music changed again for the third time tonight and you glanced back at Lucifer's Booth just to see the woman seemingly cum.</p><p> </p><p>You watched with disgust for a few moments as her eyes went wide and she threw her head back. The lights pulsing across her face as she reached out and grabbed his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>You shook your head annoyed as you started to look around for your friend, not knowing how much time has passed since she went for the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey have you seen a-" A loud oomph interrupted you as someone knocked into you. Your hand on the bottle tightened and you shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, sorry to interrupt, have you seen a woman in a gold dress, brunette, drink with an apple slice off the lid? No? Okay, thank you." The club was pulsing all around you as you quickly looked around. Calling her name a few times.</p><p> </p><p>You sighed and turned. Your blood running cold as you realized what part of the club you were in. Lucifer's Booth feet away. You cringed inwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was with two women now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did he plan to work his way through the whole damn club?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All other thoughts vanished into thin air as you made your way to the exit, your bottle of apple flavored wine in hand.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door closed behind you, the music faint. You suddenly remember why you had even gone in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>You rubbed at your face, setting the bottle down and fumbling as you pulled your phone out of your purse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If my friend gets taken advantage of again, I’m blaming you. I found a new favor. Protect her, Lucifer Morningstar. Or I will personally send you back to hell. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You slip the phone back where it came from and huff as you start walking down the street. Bottle in hand.</p><p> </p><p>~{|O|}~</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in LA, Dan Espinoza’s phone goes off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Devil's Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan Espinoza's phone goes off just as he was asleep, well and truly.</p><p>Lucifer Morningstar is dealing with a very drunk woman.</p><p>And You are busy re-contemplating your relationship with the Devil himself as you walk, in the very skin tight dress down the streets of LA.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~{|O|}~</p><p> </p><p>Dan leans over the bed, his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, who is it?” He mutters, rolling over and grabbing the phone off his side table.</p><p> </p><p>The bright light extends across the room and Dan quickly turns down the brightness, flinching.</p><p> </p><p>Dan rubs his eyes a few times before attempting to read it again.</p><p> </p><p>Still the same text. Still from a random number. Dan slightly glances up to see the texts above. He recognized them from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lucifer FUCKING Morningstar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He growled and threw the covers off his bed.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t Lucifer’s phone and whoever the young lady- he had found out from Chloe hours before that she was a woman- was, she definitely needed Lucifer Morningstar to hear.</p><p> </p><p>He sat up, in his boxers, typing in and dialing the number to LUX.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Dan could barely hear over the loud music.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to speak with Lucifer Morningstar.” He slightly heard the scoff.</p><p> </p><p>“You and everyone else, Creep.” Dan rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed, looking around for his pants. There the club owner was again, ruining his night off.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a <em> Detective </em> with the LAPD.” The voice was silent for a second before he heard fumbling.</p><p>Dan finally found his pants and had jiggled them up to his knees when he heard a voice again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Dan recognized the accent immediately and he growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoever you pissed off tonight decided to send ‘<em> you </em>’ a text.” He slipped his pants and shimmied them over his hips, holding the phone with his shoulder as he buttoned and zipped his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Oo do describe the nude, please?” Dan wanted to punch him through the phone. It was bad enough he wasn’t taking anything he said seriously. Did he <em> always </em>act like this? Did Lucifer have no morals?</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a nude, it was a text, would you like to read it?” Lucifer chuckled over the phone, the music changing to a more slow one.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Detective Douche.” Dan reached over to grab his shirt and socks.</p><p> </p><p>“If my friend gets taken advantage of again, I’m blaming you. I found a new favor. Protect her, Lucifer Morningstar. Or I will personally send you back to hell.” No response was heard from the other side as Dan repeated the words that were sent to him.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he had thought Lucifer had left, he was slipping his shoes on, and heard the man finally respond. This time, no sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Send back, ‘What is her name, Darling?’” Dan scoffed as he tied his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not your slave, get your own phone.” Lucifer wasn’t slow at reacting this time as Dan heard the low growl.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> said </em> text her back. I would get my own bloody phone if I <em> needed </em> it.” Lucifer seethed. He could feel the heat through the phone as he reached over to send the text.</p><p> </p><p>Dan cringed as he slowly typed out what Lucifer had said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘What is her name, Darling?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dan waited patiently for a reply while he tied his other shoe. He could still faintly hear the music playing in the background of LUX and he assumed Lucifer was waiting by the phone.</p><p>A ding brought Dan from his thoughts as he snatched up the phone, letting his foot drop to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Warrel Whitney.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dan immediately recognized the name and pressed his lips to the phone as he murmured out to Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>“Why in god's name is your mystery woman asking you to protect the victim in the case?” For a few seconds Lucifer sighed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me of the name please, Daniel.” Dan pursed his lips as he slipped on his badge, gun, and overcoat.</p><p> </p><p>“Warrel Whitney.” Dan muttered, ending the call as he walked out the front door and to his car.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~{|X|}~</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's hands shook slightly as he weaved through the crowd to the center of the club, his beloved piano.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully placed the Microphone against his chin as he spoke into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Warrel Whitney? Are you here, Love?” A brunette woman came barreling from the crowd grinning drunkenly with a man tailing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! That’s me!” She squealed, her heels clacking as she tried to get down the few steps. Lucifer watched wearily as the man that was following her put his hands on her waist to guide her down the steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, beautiful.” Lucifer called, his charm seeping through. He sent the strange man a little protesting look as he walked up towards her and held her hand as he pulled her towards the piano.</p><p> </p><p>“Carry on, my lovelies.” He murmured lowly into the mic to the rest of the club as the music slowly seeped back in and the dancing slowly started up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you be so kind as to come with me?” Warrel nodded as she eyed him.</p><p> </p><p>“You questioned me or whatever about that- uh- man?” Lucifer nodded, holding her hand tightly as they wormed through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, I assume Y/n has told you about me. You women tend to overshare quite a bit to one another.” She only squeaks a yes as she bumps into a couple, grinning apologetically and following after Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she by the way? She went to get drinks, then she disappeared and I assumed you two were the cause.” Lucifer’s pace slowed and she could tell he was thinking before he seemed to continue pulling her through the crowd, finally arriving at the exit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Had she truly been there?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not, Love.” Lucifer said, turning to glance at her, “We didn’t share a single word all evening.”</p><p> </p><p>Warrel seemed to nod, still stumbling over herself as Lucifer guided her out the door and to his personal parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well then it was that bartender.” Lucifer turned to Warrel, an interested glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Bartender? Do tell.” He opened the door for her and she sat down, a small nod as she waited for him to get in before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Think her name was Glaze or something like that, she told Y/n some rude things or whatever and it pissed her off a bit.” Lucifer nodded, glancing over at Warrel as he started the car and turned out of the lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Start from the beginning, M’Dear. Every detail, even what kind of lace underwear she wore tonight.” The woman looked over to see the cheshire grin on the devil’s face as he put his turn signal on.</p><p> </p><p>~{|\/|}~</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hello </em>?” You seethed, recognizing the number.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Detective Espinoza with the LAPD. I need your name please.” You stop in your tracks, turning in the street as you looked back the way you came.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t...Lucifer?” The voice on the other side sounded deep, irritated, and rushed. Part of you really wanted to end the call and move cities. </p><p> </p><p>The police calling you was never good.</p><p> </p><p>“No Ma’am. This is Detective Espinoza with the-” His voice slowly faded out as you started walking down the street faster, lost in thought and barely listening as the man asked you questions that you left unanswered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go-” you finally said after he tried to get your attention multiple times. You pulled the phone away and clicked end call as you started sending MANY texts to your friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Get out of there, Ware. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead you could practically hear the british accent through the text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where ever are you running to? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You scowled gently as you held yourself tight, the bottle of wine in hand, the cold LA air blowing under your tight dress. Watching as men give you a few glance overs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take her home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You tried to ignore the next text, but curiosity got the better of you as you opened it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A favor is a favor, Y/n. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You tried your hardest not to simply forgive the man at that.</p><p> </p><p>Why were you even mad? You thought solemnly as you continued walking, enjoying the lights all around you in the dark of night.</p><p> </p><p>It was never dark in LA.</p><p> </p><p>And he was never… <em> yours </em>?</p><p> </p><p>Would you even want the man? Hell you had both been friends for a year nonetheless and you watched with slowly dying feelings as the man kissed every woman he laid his eyes on.</p><p> </p><p>Of course maybe the sudden talk of <em> investing </em> and <em> kissing </em> your forehead had given you a false sense of security but- </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was that HIS fault? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>How was it his fault if you had desperately wanted to be with him? How was it his fault if you denied him because you came to quite like being more than just a <em> stripper </em>.</p><p> </p><p>You shivered when you remembered Detective Decker had thought you were one of his call girls. You didn’t even change out of your work clothes when you went to see him.</p><p> </p><p>And you weren’t anything like any of the other girls. If one of them turned him down he shrugged his shoulders and simply waited for her to return, begging him to dick her down.</p><p> </p><p>They all tried to ignore him, they all tried to be mysterious enough for Mr. Morningstar to seek out. But none of them truly didn’t want him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s what made you different?</p><p> </p><p>But- you <em> did </em>want him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe not at first… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Was that all it took for the devil himself to seek you out? Simply denying him and meaning it?</p><p> </p><p>You silently wondered to yourself, as you slipped your heels off and continued walking, hands full as you ignored the tiredness of your hands. Both the bottle of wine and heels.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe once the man found out… you would be <em> gone </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then he won’t find out- which means no more jealousy… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And no more caring. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~{|X|}~</p><p> </p><p>“Oh she’s calling.” Lucifer's head snapped at that and he looked down at Warrel’s phone as he tried to keep an eye on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it here. Let me answer for you.” One look in his eyes and she smiled as she handed him her phone again.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer answered, holding it to his ear as he drove with one hand on the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Hello there, Love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hey, Mr. Morningstar. Are you on your way to dropping off my friend?” Lucifer’s face contorted and he pursed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did she not seem mad a mere few seconds ago? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, M’dear. But I have to ask- Are you quite alright?” His worry didn’t lift the slightest when you laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m fine. How much did you drink? It’s only been like 2 hours.” Lucifer cringed. He was sober. Not that he wanted to be, he would very much appreciate a few drinks on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sober. I would never drive your friend home if I was in such a sorry state.” Lucifer listened as he heard cars honk and pass by.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em> walking </em>?” Lucifer asked, looking over at the side walks. Maybe she was close by? Was she to snipe him?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” It’s silent as Lucifer holds the phone to his ear, driving.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway- the detective called me or whatever, hope I’m not in trouble.” She piped up, Lucifer shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’ll be fine, my love.” He listened as Y/n cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I should get going.” Lucifer shook his head as he looked over at the sidewalks, turning into another street.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Stay on the phone until I drop her off. You're in a tight dress and walking down the street of <em> LA, </em>Darling. You’ll be lucky if you haven’t been hit on already.” Lucifer waited for any sign of agreement when he looked over at Warrel to find her sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend snores quite loud, maybe the car next to us will assume I’m revving the engine?” He listens to the sound of your laugh as he stops at a stop light and grins.</p><p> </p><p>“I really do have to go but that was funny and I want a text when the favors completed.” Lucifer frowns softly.</p><p>
  <em> And there goes owing her another favor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Are you sure this is proper worthy of the Devil’s owings?” He glances at the light before driving.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And I do have to go, I’ll see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer listens as the phone clicks and he scowls, setting it in his glove box.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Persistent little bugger that one. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ***-***-****</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its short.</p><p>I know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Your eyes widened slightly as you sat up, raising your fist to punch whoever was in front of you. Stern and unnerving eyes stared back, challenging almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where-” you paused to look around, “Where am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Dan Espinoza, I am a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective.” You muttered, flinching away from him like he was burning you. He didn’t react so much as nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know, Lucifer Morningstar?” You scrunch your face in confusion as you sit up, noticing you were in the same dress as last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s uh- a friend.” The detective raised an brow as if to silently challenge your answer. But you didn’t seem to care much as you tried to put the pieces together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were walking, Lucifer texted you he had dropped her off… and you opened the bottle and- it all slowly gets hazier as you remember calling one of the detectives, trying to reach Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Oh no. I-’m-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I in trouble, sir?” The man looked you over before shaking his head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a little too drunk. We traced your call and picked you up, you’ve been asleep.” You tensed before nodding, your head was murdering you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is you relationship with Kurt Rogder.” You rubbed your fingers against your own scalp, begging your head to give you a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Old friend from college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how did Mrs. Warrel, know him?” You tensed and forced your eyes to glare into the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He raped her. Anything else?” The sarcastic and cold tone you let out didn’t even seem to un nerve him as he nodded, continuing on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an alibi for the day he was murdered?” You slowly shook your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You truly didn’t. You had gotten sick and stayed home but no one stayed with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was at home, alone.” The Detective skeptically nods and closes the file.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve called Mr. Morningstar to pick you up.” You tensed again before deciding not to reply as he gathered his things and stepped away. You looked over the small office door and saw a row of desks. You watch as he stops by to talk to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood up, careful not to fall over as you slowly slid the dress down your thighs some more to cover more of your legs as you walked out of the room and over to her desk. The man Detective gave you a skeptical look before walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe Decker?” You asked, grimacing as you had hoped you remembered her name right. She looked up at you and her gaze tilted into a curious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Mrs. Y/n.” You nodded slowly and offered a weak and slightly hungover smile, sitting in front of her small desk, your hands in your lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I drank a bottle of wine.” She smiles before returning to her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard. Dan was looking for you before you called, though.” You raised an eyebrow and she didn’t continue on as it went silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So-” You muttered, attempting to end the silence that already made your head ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-How do you know Lucifer?” She interrupted, you let your mouth gape open for a few seconds before shrugging boredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He owes me.” She paused and furrowed her brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t like owing.” You nodded and leaned back in your chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I'm not so sure. Don’t like it when I cash them in.” She nodded, reveling at the new information as she worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She muttered, opening up a case file.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It became silent again and this time, you preferred it that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You waited at her desk, the silence enclasping you both. And then you heard his shoes. He always wore those shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned slightly and had to hold back the scowl as he watched a woman’s ass from a few desks away before stopping in front of you both. He had that classic grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t my two favorite women.” You noticed the look on Chloe’s face. She was gritting her teeth as she hadn’t dared to acknowledge his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squinted as if trying to figure her out before turning back to Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got my own ride.” He raised an eyebrow at you as he looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see them anywhere.” He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned back to you with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You truly hadn’t had another ride. Friends give each other rides, right? This wouldn’t be weird and certainly wouldn’t say you liked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean they aren’t there.” He pursed his lips before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Show me your way home and I will be on my way.” You paused before scowling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detective, I would appreciate it if Mr. Morningstar left me alone.” She hummed before eyeing you both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go with him.” You then scoffed as you stood up and walked past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My house.” You could hear his smirk when he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, where is that again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now he gets to know where I live. Great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have to blindfold you and drive myself-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need. I already know.” You paused as he kept walking to his car, waiting at the top of the steps as you glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know where I live?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard work waiting at the Detective’s desk for her.” Was all he replied as he continued up the second set of steps and you rushed up them to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stalker.” He nodded as he grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if I see to it you are worth stalking, M’dear.” He replied, holding the precinct door open for you as you walked outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both said nothing as you got in his car. You clicked in your seatbelt and rolled your eyes as he gave you a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came to LUX last night.” All you did was nod in reply as he started the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you left your friend.” You gritted your teeth but nodded anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend and I had a little chat about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I use one of my favors to shut you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most certainly not.” Lucifer grinned sneakily as he continued to talk anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see me with another woman and get jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you with a woman every day of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You scowled and finally looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He bit his lip before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like liars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out an aggravated sigh and turned away from him to look outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have been annoyed at watching you.” His eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wished it were you?” You huffed out a laugh and shook your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to be with someone like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally growled before deciding to stay silent. Letting him talk to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wished it was you, didn’t you, Love? Hello? Hey, I’m speaking with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You again grinned to yourself as you felt the frustration roll through his british accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” he remarked. You could feel his eyes raking over you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride really was silent. In fact, it wasn’t until he said, ‘here’ that you noticed you had arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Thanks for the ride.” He nodded as you got out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night was not a favor.” You rolled your eyes as you told him it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not for you, it wasn’t.” You walked up to your door, ignoring him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night was a favor for Daniel Espinoza. He was the one who asked.” You pursed your lips as you fumbled for the keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about getting a phone.” You didn’t say anything as you put the key in the lock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ***-***-****. You should call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You said nothing as you shut the door and listened to the sound of his car’s engine as it drove away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would never text him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you couldn’t help writing the number down on a little piece of paper as you undressed and changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having the Devil’s newly discovered phone number wouldn’t be all that bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ignored the tingle in your stomach as you started a shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willing yourself to remember that he flirted with everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>